Atlas
by Nebelsue
Summary: Ce sont des nations mais ils rient et pleurent comme nous. Venez découvrir quelques instants volés autour du globe :Antonio reçoit un cadeau étrange pour l'Épiphanie,Francis et Belgique passent une Chandelier bien particulière, Alfred ,Ivan et Matthieu en chasseurs de tornades,Heraklès en colère ,le Bad Touch Trio,une FACE family dans le pétrin...
1. 57 : Épiphanie espagnole

- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Festivités "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Hetalia ne m'appartient pas .

Béatrice=Belgique et Lars=Pays-Bas.

•

Beatrice regarda sa bûche ,très fière d'elle . Elle aurait bien évidemment pu la faire faire par un de ses nombreux domestiques -l'avantage d'être la personnification d'une nation- ou même la commander mais elle tenait toujours à la faire. Après tout elle avait toujours tenu à participer à l'élaboration des repas de festivités.

Aujourd'hui on était le 6 janvier . Jour de la visite des Rois Mages. Jour de l'Épiphanie. Et comme chaque année le Tomato Gang se réunissait au grand complet chez Antonio.

Ceci demandait une organisation titanesque . Après tout contenter les estomacs des très nombreux convives aux préférences variées et parfois contradictoires était déjà un exervice périlleux en soi . La liste comportait Espagne bien sûr ,elle ,son frère Lars, Lovino ,les autonomies espagnoles les nations d'Amérique du Sud à l'exception bien évidemment de Guyane Française,Haïti et de Brésil (qui pas fous évitaient la plupart du temps de se rendre à cette réunion trufée d'hispanophones), Maroc (bien que cette dernière passait son temps à demander à Antonio de lui rendre ses enclaves ,Béatrice pas dupe pour un sou savait que la nation africaine aimait se rendre à cette réunion ) étaient des habitués. Avec occasionnellement la présence de quelques invités proches (Son autre frère Luxembourg était souvent invité de même que Roderich ,Floride ou encore Philippines . De plus Portugal et ses ex-colonies était aussi parfois invités selon l'humeur d'Antonio).

Mais ce n'était pas le plus dur. Le plus dur était de pouvoir tous se réunir . Parce que les gouvernements faisaient extrèmement attention à leur nation .Béatrice se rappelait notamment de certaines années tendues où la Flandre était plus agressive que d'habitude dans ses veillétées d'indépendance et où son gouvernement lui collait -littéralement- aux baskets.

Elle secoua la tête . Cette année pas de guerre civile ,pas de de conflit majeur ,pas de guerre mondiale,pas de décolonisation . C'était une trève ,une pause trop rare dans l'année . Certes il y'avait bien évidement des problèmes économiques mais Antonio allait un peu mieux .

La blonde ressortit dans le salon pour aider Antonio à acceuillir les convives.

•

La fête battait son plein. La quarantaine de nations invitées s'amusaient bien ensemble et profiter de pouvoir tous de voir ,chose qu'ils pouvaient pas faire le reste de l'année.

L'qÉpiphanie avait une signification toute spéciale pour ces nations. En effet en Espagne on offre les cadeaux le jour de la fête des Rois Mages et non pas à Noël. Chaque nation et région invitée avait donc apporté des cadeaux .

Minuit sonna. Les nations se précipitèrent vers le sapin installé spécialement pour l'occasion. Dans des gigantesques hottes avec les noms des destinataires se trouvaient les cadeaux tant désirés.

Beatrice se précipita vers sa hotte. Toute nation millénaire qu'elle était ,elle appréciait de reçevoir et de faire des cadeaux.

Elle regarda ses cadeaux très contente . Lovino lui avait offert des places pour les défilés de modes de cette année . Elle repensa émue,au temps où il lui offrait des roses et rougissait continuellement en sa présence. Lars son frère lui avait offert un très joli portait d'elle -son frère était un très bon peintre comme Veneziano mais il était très discret quant à ses capacités -. Antonio lui avait offert une superbe sevillana ,une de ces somptueuses robes que les espagnoles se mettaient parfois pour aller aux ferias.

Elle vit Antonio qui regardait un bouquet de roses et de tulipes d'un air perplexe . Curieuse elle alla le voir .

«C'est de la part de qui?

-De Lars. Je ne comprends pas.

-Et ça ne m'étonne pas t'as toujours été un peu benêt fit le dit-Lars qui venait d'arriver .Il embrassa Antonio.

Après avoir rompu le baiser ,Lars se tourna vers sa sœur stupéfaite de la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux.

«Pas un mot de ceci à Elizaveta»


	2. 57 Crêpes et invités

- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Crêpes" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Hetalia = Hideaz Himaruya et je rappelle que Béatrice est le nom que je donne à la Belgique.

_La veille de la Chandeleur…  
><em>_L'hiver se passe ou prend rigueur  
><em>_Si tu sais bien tenir ta poêle  
><em>_À toi l'argent en quantité  
><em>_Mais gare à la mauvaise étoile  
><em>_Si tu mets ta crêpe à côté._

C'était ce que chantonnaient Francis et Béatrice en ce jour de Chandeleur tout en préparant la pâte à crêpes . Ils aimaient bien se retrouver de temps et temps rien que tous les deux pour discuter et exercer leur passion commune : la cuisine.

Beatrice surveillait le blond du coin de l'œil . Pour l'instant tout se passait bien.

Francis retourna agilement la crêpe .

« Et voilà ,celle-ci est pour toi ! dit-il à sa demi-soeur.

- Je vais la manger avant que la bande de morfales ne me la piquent.

-Avce de la confiture ou du sucre?

- Du sucre. J'ai réussi à en trouver miraculeusement.

- Je vois. »

Francis retourna à sa crêpe l'air sombre . Soudain il émit un râle de douleur .Belgique aida son frère à s'asseoir. Elle savait ce qu'il vivait ,l'impression que votre coeur est en train de se briser en mille morceaux .

« C'est cette atrocité sur mon territoire (1). Je ne la supporte pas! Je le hais ! Je les hais.! Comment ...sanglota-t-il brisé. Comment ? Pourquoi? Je sais que j'ai ma part de reponsabilité dans cette histoire. Je n'aurait pas dû ètre auussi impitoyable ,je n'uarai pas dûr les envahir ,certes. Et moi aussi je n'ai pas fait que des choses reluisantes loin de là. Mais ça. Je ne veux même pas imaginer l'état de Feliks qui en a plusieurs et d'Alsace qui est aux premières loges ! »

Pendant la diatribe de Francis ,Béatrice l'enserrait de ses bras et le berçait comme lorsque leur mère le faisait quand ils n'étaient encore que de très jeunes nations.

Ils restèrent ainsi ,coupes du monde extérieur et de ses affres pendant un bon moment. Puis Francis se releva ,essuya ses larmes ,se recoiffa et s'attaqua de nouveau avec son alliée dans la préparation des crêpes.

Une voix retentit à étage du dessus . Francis se raidit c'était celle de Gilbert.

« Frankreich? Belgien? Wo seid Ihr? (France? Belgique ? Où êtes-vous?)

- Ich denke Bruder dass sie in der Kuche sind.» (Je pense frère qu'ils sont dans la cuisine)

Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers et Les deux frères allemands Gilbert et Luswig entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ludwig huma l'air avec délectation. Ça ne sentait pas aussi bon que les pâtes de Veneziano mais ça avait quand même l'air fichtrement bon.

Un silence génânt s'installa . Ce fut Gilbert qui le rompit.

« Das ist nett zu kochen!Danke Francis und Belgien! (C'est gentil de cuisiner! Merci Francis et Belgique)

Belgique fronça les sourcils . Elle ne parlait pas l'allemand contrairement à Francis. Décidément cet albinos faisait tout pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Mais de rien Gilbert répondit Francis avec toute l'hypocrisie dont il en était capable.

Il reçut une baffe de la part de Ludwig.

-Frankreich. Du musst zu Hause Deutsch sprechen. Verstehst du das? (France . Tu dois parler allemand à la maison. Le comprends-tu?)

- Klotzakken (Connards )cracha en néerlandais la Belge révoltée. À peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche qu'elle le regretta . Et si pour la punir il décidait d'en déporter encore plus.

Elle se reçut une autre baffe de la part de Ludwig.

- Du musst Deutsch sprechen ,Belgien! Keine andere Sprache! ( Tu dois parler allemand ,Belgique . Pas une autre langue!).

Pendant que cette scène se déroulait Francis fit se retourner plusieurs crêpes . Il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains. Il ne pouvait pas défendre sa demi-sœur . Sinon elle serait encore plus punie dans la logique perverse des nazis. Dieu savait qu'il adorait Gilbet et aimait Ludwig en temps normal . Mais là il les haïssait . Oh qu'il pouvait les haïr. Cette citation "La haine est l'amour qui a sombré"(2) correspondait bien à sa situation. Il les hait mais il les a aimé.

Tout à sa cuisine il ne remarqua pas Golbert qui soudain l'enserra de ses bras comme Belgique tout à l'heure. Mais là où l'étreinte de la blonde se voulait réconfortante ,celle de l'albinos semblait plus avoir pour but de lui broyer la cage thoracique. Comme si elle avait besoin .

Mais surpris il retourna un peu trop énergiquement la crêpe qui ... resta collée au plafond(3). Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Gilbert et Ludwig et de détourner leur attention de Belgique.

(1) Le Struthof est un camp de concentration situé en Alsace. Je l'ai visité et ça l'a beaucoup marqué. Il y'avait également beaucoup de camps en Pologne.

(2) Cette citation est de Søren Kierkegaard

(3) Inspiré de Quick et Fluke pour ceux les connaisseurs;)

Bon vous l'aurez compris ça se passe pendant l'Occupation Allemande . Pas très joyeux.. Je jure que j'aime bien les frères allemands et je suis désolée de les faire apparaître ici en parfaits connards!


	3. 57 :Chasseurs de tornades

- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Tornade" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Hetalia= Pas à moi. Du moins pour l'instant... Mouhaha.

•

Quelque part au fin fond de l'Alaska...

«Matt' ! Accélère un peu qu'on en réchappe !» beugla Alfred .

Il n'avait en réalité pas besoin de le dire , son jumeau avait dévancé son désir en passant à la vitesse supérieure.

«Kolkolkol. C'est dommage j'aurais vraiment aimé voir ça de plus près . Pas toi Alfred? Aurais-tu peur? le nargua Ivan.

- Je n'ai pas peur Russie . I am the hero!

- Vos gueules ,vous deux! J'essaie de conduire pour sauver nos putains de peaux donc vos gueules ! hurla Matthieu à bout de nerfs. Tabernak ! Il avait presque envie de sortir la crosse de hockey et de taper les deux jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Promis ,il le ferait dès qu'ils seraient sortis de ce merdier!

Cette intervention vocale eut le mérite de faire taire les deux rivaux.

-Vous me faites chier avec vos conneries de gamins tous les deux . Vous avez mis le monde en danger tous les deux et vous êtes en train de recommencer avec la Crimée.!Là on est à côté d'une putain de tornade et vous continuez vos gamineries. Russie ! T'es plus vieux que nous ,t'es censé être plus mature mais tu te comportes comme si t'étais un gosse! États-Unis d'Amérique ! (Alfred frissonna. Quand son frère l'appelait par son nom d'Etait ça voulait dire qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade...) tu es mon jumeau,je t'adore mais t'es un vrai imbécile parfois! éructa Matthieu tout en conduisant.

- Mais qui es-tu ? Demanda Kumajiro qui assistait indifferent à toute la scène.

-Canada .»soupira Matthieu/Matthew avec la lassitude de l'habitué.

Bien qu'il soit un peu blessé par ses propos Alfred ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'admiration envers son frère qui était habituellement si calme ,n'élèvent jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre (c'est pour cette qu'il avait mis plus de temps qu'Alfred à devenir indépendant vis-à-vis d'Arthur...) venait de piquer une des ses monumentales crises de colère (Alfred en était le témoin et la cible privilégiée). Il aurait bien aimé posséder la même aura que Canada quand il était en colère. Lui quand il était en colère ,souvent on ne le prenait pas au sérieux . Matthieu était peut-être transparent mais au moins quand il se faisait remarquer il était pris au sérieux.

Ivan pensa que décidément Matthieu était bien différent de son frère. Et bien plus effrayant. Peut-être même plus que lui quand il kolkolait. Peut-être devrait-il se faire un allié du Canadien?

Inconscient des pensées de ses passagers,Matthieu gara la Jeep devant chez Alfred. Le trio sortit. Le canadien soupira en voyant l'était de la voiture qui avait été endommagée par des branches d'arbres et par les vents violents . Encore une voiture Bonne à foutre en l'air.

Alfed sortit la caméra et ils visualisèrent le film de la tornade. C'était impressionnant tous ces vents ,toute cette puissance de la nature . Tous étaient d'accord sur le fait que la chasse à la tornade était une activité excitante ,exaltante.

Ils le faisaient pour différentes raisons . Alfred le faisait pour se prouver son courage et pour pouvoir envoyer des données sur les tornades aux centres métérologiques .Matthew/Matthieu le faisait pour surveiller son frère et aussi parce que le péril de l'activité lui plaisait bien. Et Russie le faisait pour ... Le faisait pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

« Russie demanda Alfred curieux . Pourquoi participes-tu à la chasse à la tornade?

- Je l'ai déjà dit ,da! Je m'ennuyais et j'ai entendu dire que tu trafiquais des trucs bizarres avec ta voiture . Je voulais vérifier que tu ne faisais pas de trucs louches sur ce territoire qui m'a appartenu et qui fera un de nouveau avec moi.»

•

Petit rappel : l'Alaska a appartenu à la Russie qui l'a vendu aux USA en 1867.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié . N'hésitez pas à commenter!


	4. HN Mémoire,Mémoires

Hetalia = Hideaz Himamuyara qui n'est pas moi.(et heureusement d'ailleurs). Donc Hetalia n'est pas à moi.

Cet OS aurait très bien aussi bien pu s'appeler "Des rapports entre la littérature et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale". Bien évidemment vous trouverez beaucoup de livres qui appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

Il a été écrit à l'occasion de la Journée de la mémoire de l'Holocauste et de la prévention des crimes contre l'humanité . Vous pouvez trouver la liste des journées mondiales de pas mal de trucs dans le sujet dédié que vous pouvez trouver dans la salle de jeu du FoF (lien direct sur mon profil) et voir si y'en a pas une qui intéresserait .

Ludwig se sentait un peu nauséeux ce matin. Pourtant hier il ne s'était pas bourré la gueule avec de la bière jusqu'à en rouler dans le caniveau. Donc ce n'était pas le contre-coup d'une gueule de bois. Dans ce cas qu'était-ce?

Il ouvrit son agenda à la date d'aujourd'hui le 27 janvier 2015. En dehors des choses habituelles griffonées dans son agenda -que ce soit les "Courage Lulu!" de Francis ,les "Mon petit frère a hérité de mon awesomeness" ou autre "Je viendrai chez toi pour te faire de bonnes pastas! Veee!" - il y'avait marqué de son écriture habituellement si assurée et soignée mais tremblante alors qu'il avait écrit cette mention:

"N.B Réunion mondiale. Journée de la mémoire de l'Holocauste et de la prévention des crimes contre l'humanité."

Ah.

Il releva sa manche gauche . Sur son bras on pouvait discerner une série de chiffres qui il le savait ne partirait jamais. Toutes les nations avaient des cicatrices indélébiles laissés par leur passé. France avait notamment autour du cou une longue cicatrice fine qui en faisait le tour. Celle-ci beaucoup de monde la connaissait. C'était celle que la Terreur le lui avait laissé en tant que souvenir . Mais beaucoup moins de monde était au courant de l'autre cicatrice que la Révolution lui avait laissé. Près du coeur de Francis il y'avait une toute petite cicatrice . Tellement minuscule que la plupart des nations ne la remarquaient pas. Mais Ludwig pendant la période ou il habitait chez Francis après être devenu la BDR avait été témoin de cauchemars impressionnants même pour une nation de la part du français toujours lié à une réouverture de la cicatrice et des balbutiement de Francis suplliant et pleurant des "Pardons!" Sur son épaule. Francis lui avait avoué une fois alors qu'il pleurait en proie aux remords que cette cicatrice c'était celle du "populicide" de Vendée.

Ludwig se rappelerait pour toujours des mots que Francis lui avait dit ce jour-là:

«La guerre ,les exactions... Tout ceci fait malheureusement parti de notre quotidien. Mais ces massacres ces "nettoyages" organisé par une minorité au nom d'une majorité... Les Tutsis,les Tziganes et les juifs ,les vendéens,les ukrainiens,les Arméniens... Et tellement d'autres que je pourrais nommer mais cela me prendrait une éternité pour tous les énumérer."Les hommes naissent et demeurent libres et égaux en droit " J'aimerai que ce ne soit pas juste une belle phrase parmi tant d'autres avait déclaré la nation française désabusée.

-Je t'aiderai ... »lui avait promis la nation allemande (enfin plus précisément la moitiés de la nation allemande)

Peu temps après avec l'aide des jumeaux italiens de la fratrie du Benelux et de quelques hommes politiques ils avaient réussi.

Union européenne était née. Bien qu'aujourd'hui certains la décriaient ,elle n'avait jamais cessé de grandir et de faire la fierté de sa (très) nombreuse famille.

Ludwig était fier d'elle.

Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais il devait le faire . Pour toutes les victimes.

À peine fut-il sorti de sa chambre qu'il vit la nation française tranquillement affalée dans son salon en train de lire un livre.

« Francis?

-Guten Morgen Ludwig le salua le français en baillant. Je suis venu histoire de ... Roh pourquoi devrais-je me justifier? Je voulais qu'on aille ensemble à la réunion.»

Ludwig soupira. Décidémment le français ne changerait jamais. Depuis la réconciliation de Francis avec les frères allemands ,le blond squattait souvent éhontément chez eux. Quasiment comme Veneziano pensa Ludwig. Ce devait être un gène latin ou quelque chose comme ça.

«Ou est Gilbert ?s'enquit Francis

-Il est parti en Pologne hier le renseigna Ludwig. Mais il m'a bien précisé de te dire que comme d'habitude dissolution ou pas dissolution il sera présent lors de la Réunion.

-Je vois...

-Laisse-moi une petite demi-heure pour me préparer et après on y va .»

Ils prirent ensemble le TGV Berlin-Bruxelles et furent acceuilli à la gare par un Veneziano très collant.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salle de réunion. Comme de juste ils étaient les premiers arrivés.

Francis s'installa confortablement et continua son livre . L'Italie du Nord s'assit à droite d'Allemagne et babilla comme d'habitude comme quatre. Pays-Bas arriva peu de temps après eux et s'installa en les saluant froidement . Tout comme Francis il sortit un livre.

«Que lis-tu Francis? Demanda l'italien.

-Une autobiographie d'une de mes femmes politiques.

- Et toi Pays-Bas?

- Une autobiographie d'une de mes citoyennes.

- C'est drôle fit l'Italie. Moi aussi je suis en train de relire une autobiographie d'un de mes citoyens. Enfin il ne raconte qu'un passage bien précis de sa vie... Il s'appelle Primo Levi et le livre est intitulé _Se questo è un uomo._

- Ma citoyenne est morte très jeune. Elle s'appelait Anne Frank ...

- Ma citoyenne est une femme forte et valeureuse. Elle a eu _Une Vie_ bien remplie et s'appele Simone Veil-et ne la confondez pas avec la philosophe par pitié-.»

Apres cette discussion le silence pesant retomba .

«Moi en ce moment s'éleva la voix du Russe qui était en train d'arriver ma lecture du moment n'est pas vraiment une autobiographie mais plutôt un receuil de témoignages. L'Archipel du Goulag écrit par Alexandre Soljenitsyne. France je pense que tu dois connaître...

-En effet »asquiesça Francis.

Le silence retomba.

Ludwig se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. qu'il se rappelait avoir eu après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale une période ou perclu de remords il avait lu tous les témoignages possibles. Des résistants qu'ils soient étrangers ou allemands qu'il avait tué. De citoyens de pays qu'il avait occupé ou menacé. Et surtout il avait tout lu de la part de ceux qui étaient revenus certes mais dans un salle état des camps de concentration. Les nazis avaient en son nom commis énormément de crimes -Shoah par balles, ghettos ,élimination des malades mentaux , plus toutes les cruatutés habituelles en temps de guerre-. Mais les camps de concentration et d'extermination c'était encore un cran au-dessus. Encore aujourd'hui quand il y repensait il avait envie de vomir. Comment avait-il pu devenir aussi atroce?

Sophie Scholl. Anne Frank. Primo Levi . Simone Veil. Et tant d'autres anonymes.

Ludwig en était devenu malade. Oh certes il ne portait pas l'entière reponsabilité de ce qui était arrivé. Mais il aurait dû se disait-il faire quelque chose. Ces remords lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

Francis qui en vertu de la présence de la zone d'occupation venait souvent chez lui ,Francis donc s'était le premier rendu compte de l'état de Ludwig. Il avit forcé Ludwig à revivre en le nourrissant de force ,en lui racontant l'histoire de sa cicatrice et en lui expliquant par A+B que toutes les nations avaient commis des monstruosités.

Ludwig ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Francis pour son aide et son soutien en ces temps sombres.

Depuis ,il faisait de son mieux épaulé par Francis et d'autres pour que les crimes contre l'humanité ne se reproduisent plus. Ils avaient notamment crée le tribunal de la Haye ,et surtout s'étaient efforcés de faire reconnaître les génocides pour pouvoir agir.

Pour ce genre de tâches la littérature et son flot innombrable de témoignages leur était d'une précieuse utilité.

•


	5. 58 Fan-Attique

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Fanatique" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp...

Hetalia = Hideaz Himamuyara . Je rappelle si c'est nécessaire que Héraklès = Grèce ,Sadik=Turquie et Elizabeth=Hongrie .

Héraklès ouvrit un œil,bailla ,ferma l'œil qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Ses couvertures étaient si chaudes ,le miaulement de ses chats ("sa meute sauvage " d'après l'autre abruti ) le berçait... Pourquoi se lever?

« C'est duuuuur de se lever ...»dit-il.

Pourquoi devrait-il se lever ? Allez on va essaye de trouver de bonnes raisons pour quitter l'havre qu'était son lit.

«Parce que si je ne me lève pas ça va encore être la cata à tous les coups! Déjà qu'avec moi ces crétins d'humains en font pas mal comme par exemple endetter le pays jusqu'à me faire devenir exsangue alors sans moi...»

Hmm insuffisant. L'appel des couvertures était si tentant.

«Parce que si je ne me lève pas c'est ce crétin de Turc qui va me réveiller vu qu'on était censé parler de Chypre aujourd'hui.»

Hmm pas si un bon argument que ça en fait. Fuir le Turc sous ses couettes lui semblait être une bonne idée.

« Ou pire il va envoyer quelqu'un pour me réveiller ce Sadik. Il serait même capable de dêpecher Elizabeth rien que pour mon la débauchera à l'aide de photos yaoi et cette furie va me réveiller à coup de poêle si je ne me lève pas moi-même.»

Hmm ça ne marchait toujours pas. Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça mais Héraclès était un bon combattant (même si c'était quasi-obligatoire pour une nation après des décénnies/siècles/millénaires passés à taper sur le voisin.). Il tenait ça de sa mère adorée . Trop souvent les gens pensaient qu'elle n'était concentrée que sur la philosophie ,les Jeux Olympique ,les arts. Mais ce n'était pas pour rien que Sparte était en Grèce ,non mais. Sa mère avait un tempérament pouvant être sanguin -remarquez avec toutes le scités qu'elle gérait il y'avait de quoi être chèvre) . Elle était quand même née pendant les guerres Médiques fruit de la volonté grecque de botter les fesses aux Mèdes (qui continuaient encore de l'embêter. Décidépment c'était génétique.)-. Donc il pourrait repousser l'Hongroise. Ou mieux il pourrait appeler ses gardes du corps ce qui ne lui demanderait aucun effort!

« Si je ne me lève pas je ne pourrais pas aller lire le livre super-passionnant Que j'avais entamé hier.»

Hmmm. Peut-être que ce livre était passionant mais il avait également des montagnes de rapports à lire et des océans de lettres à écrire à l'attention du nouveau gouvernement. Raison de plus pour flemmarder dans son lit.

« Voyons pourquoi devrais-je me lever ? Ah si je ne me lève pas je ne pourrai pas parler avec Kiku.»

Il tourna la tête. Ah son portable était sur sa table de chevet . Il n'avait pas donc pas besoin de se déplacer donc de se lever pour contacter le japonais. Argument irrecevable.

Oh et puis tant pis il allait se recoucher ...

Quelques secondes après il fut réveillé par un quelque chose heurtant violemment sa tête. Il ouvrit ses paupière. Une petite boulette de papier mâché comme on pouvait en retrouver dans les salles de classe d'écoles primaires gisait sur les draps.

Il le dépliant et lut le message écrit visiblement à la hâte .

" _Héraklès._

_Si tu ne bougés pas les fesses IMMÉDIATEMENT je jure que j'indique à Sadik ..."_

Heraklès retint son souffle. Il la sentait mal ,la suite de la lettre. Surtout parce que Sadik était impliqué.

_l'emplacement de TOUTE ta réserve de Nutella que tu as planqué à ton bureau du Parlement._

NOOOOOOON! Comment l'auteur de cette lettre qui qu'il/elle soit avait-il ou deviner l'emplacement de cette cachette super-secrète!

"_Il a faim le pauvre . Comprends-le!_"

Non . Sadik s'était montré cruel avec son peuple selon les dirigeants au pouvoir et faisait tout pour l'embêter lui Héraklès Karpusi personnellement . Il n'allait quand même pas avoir de la compassion pour lui quand même!

" _Signé Fan-Attique_."

Heraklès fulminait . Une seule personne pouvait faire un tel jeu de mot. Il se leva . Il allait lui montrer qui commandait ici.

«ATHÈNES! ATTENDS-MOI !JE VAIS TE FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE DE JOUER AVEC LE NUTELLA! SURTOUT SI C'EST POUR EN DONNER À SADIK" cria-t'il .

•

Athènes éloigna les écouteurs (reliés au micro planqué par ses soins dans la chambre d'Héraklès )de son oreille en graimaçant . Ce qu'il pouvait gueuler fort quand il était énervé. La capitale souriat jusqu'aux oreilles un peu comme le chat du Cheschire

«Comment as-tu su qu'il viendrait ?lui demanda Sadik qui attaquait désormais le pot d'1 Kg à la grosse cuillère.

-Héraklès est un véritable fanatique du Nutella . Et en plus il est très possessif vis-à-vis de ses affaires. C'est un moyen redoutablement efficace pour le faire se lever.

-Je retiens l'astuce » ricana le Turc qui déjà évaluait les bénéfices qu'il pourrait tirer de cette information.

NdA

Explication pour le jeu de mot.

L'Attique est l'une des régions grecques . C'est celle où se trouve Athènes. D'où l'idée d'un jeu de mot assez pourri sur le thème .


	6. 58 : Je m'ennuie

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Ennui" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Hetalia appartient à Hideaz Himamuyara .

Lars=Pays-Bas

•

«Je m'ennnnnnnnnnuuuuuuuuiiiiieeee! Ah et au fait bonne Saint-Valentin geignit Francis en s'agitant dans le lit.

- Je n'y peux rien rétorqua Arthur agacé . Et arrête de me piquer toutes les couverture s égoïste! Sinon merci bonne Saint-Valentin à toi aussi.

- Mais euh t'es méchant . Je t'ai appris plein de trucs : les différentes positions du Kama-Sutra ,le français et tant d'autres choses. J'ai même tenté de t'apprendre à cuisiner mais tu es un cas désespéré même pour moi. Sinon je m'ennuiiiieeuuuh.

- Cas désespéré ,moi ? se vexa Arthur . Et Francis je suis fatigué de tes jérémiades.

- Je devrais peut-être aller voir Gilbert ou Antonio. Eux pourraient m'aider à combattre l'ennui . Ou mieux je pourrais voir ton frère. Il sait toujours quoi faire ,lui.

- Quel frère ? demanda Arthur maussade. Il savait que Francis s'entendait bien avec tous ses frères (il en avait été un peu jaloux.)

- Bah Écosse bien sûr répondait Francis l'air surpris qu'on lui pose la question.

Arthur fronça les sourcils . Francis avit fait un peu plus que bien s'entendre avec son frère du Nord à une époque .

Il attira l'autre blond plus près de lui. Jamais il voudrait re-voir Francis en couple avec l'écossais. Jamais.

- Peut-être voudrais-tu un second round Francis? susurra Arthur.

-Non merci ça ira déclina le Français . Je me sens un peu faitigué en fait. Bonne nuit!»

Le Britannique souffla par les narines exaspéré par l'attitude versatile et enfantine de Francis. Si son voisin n'était pas aussi sexy-indispensable-bon cuisinier - bon amant - bon compagnon de beuverie-bon confident - bon allié (quoique ce dernier point était sujet à caution )e.t.c il l'aurait tué depuis longtemps déjà.

« Finalemnet je suis partant pour un second round fit le latin»

Ne pas tuer son voisin. Il y'aurait trop de complications diplomatiques après. Ne pas tuer son voisin pensa l'anglais alors qu'il embrassait son voisin d'Outre-Manche.

•

Lars se leva . Il était en Espagne en plein cagnard ,et la climatisation était tombée en panne. Traduisez il était en train d'agoniser et de fondre sur place.

Bien qu'il ait tenté d'être aussi discret que possible ,le bruit du loquet réveilla l'Espagnol qui agita les bras.

«Lars ,je m'ennnuuiiie . ¡ Estoy aburrido!

- Joue au Scrabble dans ce cas.

-T'es pas gentil.

-Je sais . Mais tu me connaissais bien bien avant de sortir vec moi . Il n'y a pas eu tromperie sur la marchandise décréta le blond

-Même tu pourrais faire-euh un effort.

- Pare que tu en fais peut-être ?

-Tu es vraiment blessant. Oui je fais des efforts . Je ne te cuisine pas des plats à la tomate alors que je les adore parce que je sais que tu les détestes. Même Romano qui est un sacré ronchon lui aussi ,au moins il a bon goût en ce qui concerne la cuisine.

- Antonio soupira Lars . On ne va quand même pas se disputer du? Il connaissait l'Ibérique et savait que quand il était parti comme ça ,il en aurait pour des heures à subir la longue litanie pénible de reproches à son encontre.

-Si... Mmmmmh»

Lars l'avait fait taire d'un baiser et lui souhaita une joyeuse Saint-Velentin ce qui surprit Antonio peu habitué aux baisers et à la mièvrerie de la part de son compagnon.

•

« Roderich ,Elizabeth l'awesome moi s'ennuie. Ich langweile michhhhh! se plaignit Gilbert.

- Va te faire vite un œuf répliqua la nation autrichienne à moitié endormie . Ou joue du Bach . Idéal contre l'ennui.

- Mais je préfère vous embêter . Kesesese. Aìe Elizabeth! Tu gardes des poêles en réserve même sous ton lit?

-On ne sait jamais avec toi ,Gilbert. Si tu t'ennuies vas donc embêter Ivan.

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point.

- Vas donc embêter Francis ou Antonio et arrête de squatter ordonna le brun .

-Francis est avec ce Gros-Sourcils d'Arthur et Antonio avec ce drogué de Lars.

-Embête donc Ludwig suggéra la hongroise désespérée et exaspérée

-Lui c'est mon frère c'est pas pareil! Et puis ils est avec Feliciano maintenant . C'est la Saint-Valentin vous le savez?

- Ma petite Italienne a bien grandi soupira l'Autrichien.

- N'oublie pas de préciser à Ludwig que si il maltraite Feli ... menaça la hongroise en faisant tourner sa poêle.

-Je lui préciserai mais il est dejà au toute manière ce n'est pas son genre»

Il y eut un instant de silence -trop rare pensèrent les deux anciens époux quand on se trouve à proximité de l'albinos.

«Vous savez ce que j'aime bien chez vous deux ?déclara l'allemand . C'est que même si vous êtes casse-pieds vous êtes toujours très divertissants.

-Nous sommes heureux de recevoir ta si belle déclaration d'amour le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

-Maintenant la ferme et laisse-nous dormir.

-On pourrait pas faire autre chose plutôt ?»


	7. 59 :Dinosaure et jurons

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Dinosaure" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Hetalia. Pas à moi. Toi avoir pigé?

Avertissement Langage très vulgaire.

•

«Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fait ici précisément? railla le blond aux yeux bleus

-C'était un accident! Et puis si tu ne m'avais pas poussé aussi... tentait tant bien que mal l'autre blond de se défendre.

-Parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là!C'est ta faute et entièrement la tienne si nous sommes coincés ici,putain de merde de Bon Dieu de cette salope du Destin! s'énerva le Français.

-Francis dit posément le troisième blond. Calme-toi. Grave à mon héroïsme nous allons tous sortir de ce foutu merdier.

- Oui mais les pieds devant sous forme de crottin sûrement . Je vais tuer Arthur ,je vais le tuer. Et non tu ne m'en empêcheras pas Amfred.

Francis sursauta . Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose faisant craquer les brindilles. Là! Ici! Non il n'était pas fou!

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Dit l'étatsunien en broyant presque la main de Francis de peur.

-Ah ce n'est que Matthew soupira Francis secrètement plus soulagé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

-Ne tue pas Royaume-Uni pas maintenant. ordonna fermement celui aux yeux mauves.

La situation est vraiment mauvaise pour qu'il m'appelle par mon nom officiel pensa l'anglais.

-Ah bon ? Je devrais pourtant! Qui m'en empêchera ,hein de tuer ce foutu connard même pas foutu de réussir un putain de sortilège à la con? fit Francis en plaquant un couteau sous la gorge d'Arthur.

- Nooooon ! Ne fais pas çaaaaa! cria le britannique d'une voix suraiguë .

-Tiens c'est marrant dit Alfred. Il crie comme une femme maintenant. Tu l'as castré Francis?

-Non pas encore mais je vais le faire.

- Ne fais pas ça soupira Canda.

-Mais pourquoi soutiens-tu ce connard Matthew? Demanda l'étatsunien. C'est à cause de lui qu'on est coincé ici.

- Voyez les avantages de la situation tenta le Britannique . Grâce à moi vous pourrez goûter une nouvelle sorte de viande.

-Et eux pourront goûter une nouvelle sorte de vie. meme si toi avec tous les cupcakes aussi savoureux que du caoutchouc brûlé que tu as mangé ils vont t'épargner . railla le Français tout en resserrant la prise sur son canif. Ses jointures étaient devenues blanches sous l'effort.

-On pourrait trouver de nouvelles matières premières et développer une nouvelle sorte de tourisme précisa Arthur.

-Ferme ton sac à merde !jura Francis très énervé.

-Je suis d'accord avec Francis. Renchérit Alfred.

-Non sérieusement ne le tuez pas fit Matthew. D'abord on se sort de ce merdier. Ensuite on le tue parce que sans lui on va rester coincé ici. La paléontologie ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Encore moins en direct.

- Pas con Mattie le félicita Alfred. Heureusement que t'es là ,tiens.

-Je sais ,je sais... rosit de contentement le Canadien qui appréciait le fait de pouvoir être reconnu pour ses mérites.

-Il n'empêche qu'on devrait tuer ce petit salopard de mes deux ! beugla Francis à bout de nerfs en réaffirmant encore plus sa poigne sous le couteau .Il était en train d'entailler la peau d'albâtre d'Arthur. Le sus-nommé était en train de prier ses grand dieux pour pouvoir se sortir de ce merdier. Si possible sous forme humaine.

Une autre brindille craqua. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre.

Tous se recournèrent en une parfaite synchronisation.

Deux-trois mètres de haut. Un peau portant les cicatrices de nombreux combats. Un unique œil jaune qui semblait se moquer de leur sort.

-Ty-Ty réalisa le premier Alfred.

- Ra-ra complèta Canada.

-No-no fit Francis hébété.

-Saure-saure beugla Arthur sous le choc

-Courrez! »Crièrent-ils et tous ensembles ils dévalèrent la colline .

Ils courent hors de portée du dinosaure jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

«Arthur. Connard . Tu n'essaies plus jamais de rejouer la scène de Jurassic Park avec un de tes foutus sortileges qui ne valent que dalle!Surtout celle où le gars de fait bouffer par un tyrannosaure pendant qu'il était sur le trone. Et pourquoi pendant une réunion de famille au juste? Plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais ! A cause de toi on s'est retouvé coincé au putain de temps de ces enfoirés de dinosaures!» gueula Francis alors même qu'ils courraient.


End file.
